Love is Always Coming Home
by Kyueen
Summary: Bukankah cinta selalu datang kembali? Dan bagaimanapun itu, kau akan tetap tersenyum menyambutnya. Perpisahan bukanlah akhir, namun sebuah ujian yang mungkin akan berakhir bahagia. / WonKyu.


Love is Always Coming Home

Pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Melirik sekilas jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjuk angka satu. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ketika pria itu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya yang begitu melelahkan. Pria itu menghela nafas ketika kakinya mulai menginjak lantai kamarnya.

Menemukan ruang kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap, ia tak berniat menyalakan penerangan kamar itu ketika dirinya mulai melepas jas dan kemejanya. Mengusap wajah lelahnya dan memijat keningnya yang terasa begitu berat, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang.

"_Baru pulang, Hyung?"_ sebuah suara yang terdengar serak membuyarkan kegiatannya. Membuatnya menoleh ke belakang –ke arah suara itu berasal- di balik punggungnya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis mendapati lawan bicaranya mengusap matanya dan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Pria itu mendekati lawan bicaranya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"_Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf."_

Lawan bicaranya menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas paha pria itu dan memejamkan matanya kembali, _"Aku menunggumu sampai aku tertidur. Dan ini sudah yang kesekian kali. Kau begitu menyebalkan, Hyung…"_

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Ia tahu lawan bicaranya tidak benar-benar marah padanya. Bahkan ia bisa tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya itu sedang bermanja padanya saat ini. Ia bisa 'mendengar' kerucutan bibir yang lawan bicaranya gunakan ketika ia berucap. Namun tak dapat pria itu pungkiri, rasa bersalah yang begitu besar hadir di dalam hatinya saat mendapati lawan bicaranya itu mengeluh. Tawa yang ia suarakan kini menghilang perlahan.

"_Maafkan aku…"_

"_Aku sudah dengar itu ribuan kali. Aku bosan."_

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat. Hingga pria itu kembali bersuara, _"Aku tahu kau bosan, Kyu…"_

Lawan bicara pria itu, Kyuhyun, mendongak menatap pria itu ketika mendengar nada bicara pria itu berubah.

"_Siwon…"_

Pria itu, Siwon, kembali tersenyum tipis membelai helaian rambut Kyuhyun dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"_Aku tahu kau bosan… Tapi aku tidak tahu cara agar semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanku, Kyu."_

Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Siwon yang membelai kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan itu, _"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, bukan? Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Maafkan aku."_

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lebih erat, _"Kau tidak menyinggungku, Sayang… Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah hingga aku tampak begitu lemah saat ini."_

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan mengusap pipi Siwon dengan tangannya, _"Aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Kau ingin tidur?"_

Siwon mencegah tangan Kyuhyun yang akan meninggalkan wajahnya_, "Jika aku tidur maka aku akan kehilangan waktuku bersamamu, Kyu."_

"_Kau tampak lelah, Hyung… Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lain kali, okay?"_

"_Bagaimana jika aku tidur dan aku tidak akan terbangun lagi esok hari?"_

Kyuhyun terdiam. Hingga beberapa saat ia mulai menemukan kata-katanya, _"Hentikan pembicaraan ini! Aku ingin tidur."_

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil posisi tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Siwon masih terdiam diposisinya. Hingga Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, Siwon beranjak dari atas ranjang. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu kemudian kembali membuka matanya.

"_Sekarang kau mau kemana?"_

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kyuhyun kembali berbicara, _"Aku akan tidur di luar. Kau tidak akan bisa tidur jika aku ada di sini."_

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan membawa bantal serta selimut. Berjalan menghampiri Siwon, _"Jika kau berpikir begitu, aku yang akan tidur di luar dan kau tetaplah di sini."_

"_Kau akan sakit, Kyu."_

"_Kau juga akan sakit jika tidur di luar. Apa kau pikir aku suka dengan hal itu?"_ Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya pertanda bahwa dia cukup terbawa emosi dengan keadaan mereka.

Siwon tersenyum masam, _"Baiklah. Kita tidur di dalam malam ini, okay?"_

Siwon mengambil bantal dan selimut dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya kembali ke ranjang. Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya dibagian kanan ranjang dan Kyuhyun dibagian yang lain. Keduanya tak dapat mengelakkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"_Kau tahu kau bisa mengambil cuti, bukan?"_ Tampaknya Kyuhyun sudah bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

Siwon menghela, _"Tapi itu sama saja dengan menunda pekerjaan."_

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan guratan tegas diwajahnya, _"Bukan. Tapi itu sama dengan kau beristirahat."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu."_ Siwon kembali tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, _"Aku tampak bodoh ketika berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik kita tidur sebelum aku semakin jengkel dan kau semakin menyebalkan."_

Siwon tertawa kecil, _"That's my Kyuhyun."_

.

.

.

.

.

Ini merupakan kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun tidak memfokuskan pikirannya pada apa yang orang-orang di sekitarnya katakan. Pikirannya terpusat pada seseorang yang berada diujung barisan tempat duduk mereka. Seseorang yang tampak dengan cerianya mengembangkan kurva bibirnya seolah dirinya begitu bersemangat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis ketika kamera menyorotnya. Dan ketika matanya berpapasan dengan pandangan sang pusat perhatian, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kyuhyun selalu hilang dalam keindahan mata itu.

Wawancara berjalan begitu sempurna. Tanpa menyebutkan Kyuhyun yang tidak begitu memedulikan acara itu. Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang tengah meminum sebotol _orange juice_ ditangannya. Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Siwon membuat subjek yang ia sentuh menoleh dan tersenyum singkat.

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah botol yang berisi vitamin kepada Siwon, _"Kau akan meminum ini tiga kali sehari."_

Siwon tertawa kecil, _"Aku tidak mendengar itu sebagai sebuah perintah."_

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, _"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang akan kau lakukan. Dan itu harga mati."_

Siwon merendahkan wajahnya dan berbisik, _"Dan jika tidak?"_

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, _"Dan jika tidak, kau, dan aku…. Kita berakhir."_

"_Oh ayolah, Kyu! Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, bukan?"_

"_Aku menantangmu untuk melakukannya."_ Dan meninggalkan Siwon ditempatnya. Kyuhyun melewatkan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri diwajah pria yang ia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Berapa lama kau akan menetap disana?"_ Kyuhyun membuka koper dihadapannya.

"_Dua atau tiga hari."_ Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah membantunya mengepak barangnya. Siwon akan berangkat ke Cina untuk perilisan film terbarunya besok pagi.

"_Kalau begitu, tiga pasang pakaian kasual, sepasang baju formal, dan sebuah piyama tidur kurasa akan cukup."_ Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian Siwon dari lemari dan meletakkannya dalam koper dengan rapi. Kyuhyn tampak begitu teliti menata barang-barang Siwon. Hal itu tidak pernah gagal membuat Siwon merasa bahagia.

"_Kau tahu aku bisa mengepaknya sendiri, bukan? Kau tidak perlu repot, Kyu. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak ikut aku saja? Aku akan kesepian disana."_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, _"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa pergi, bukan? Jadwal kita bertabrakan."_

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon setelah merapikan semuanya dan menutup koper tersebut, _"Dan kau tidak merepotkanku, Hyung. Justru aku merasa senang melakukan ini. Untukmu." Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum setelahnya._

Siwon memberinya sebuah senyuman miring di bibirnya, _"Aku mulai berpikir mengenai apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Kyu..."_

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Siwon singkat, _"Sebuah kalimat yang begitu indah, terima kasih."_

Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun, menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun yang begitu mempesona. _"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih."_

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon singkat, _"Daripada sebuah ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana dengan sebuah makan malam yang romantis sebelum kau pergi, hmm?"_

Siwon tertawa kecil, _"Terdengar sempurna."_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melahap makanannya dengan bersemangat. Menyuapkan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya sepotong demi sepotong. Siwon yang ada dihadapannya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya saat ini. Tampak begitu menggemaskan dan polos. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon tidak menyantap makanannya mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Kau tidak suka dengan steak-nya?"_

Tampak senyuman di bibir Siwon masih mengembang, _"Melihatmu makan seperti itu sudah membuatku kenyang. Kau bisa memakan makananku."_ Siwon mendorong piringnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Aku kira kau telah memahami definisi dari makan malam romantis merupakan hal yang bekerja pada kedua pihak."_

Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan selanjutnya Siwon menarik dagu Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan sedikit penekanan di dalamnya. Siwon menjilat sisi luar bibir Kyuhyun dan bagi Kyuhyun, yang awalnya begitu terkejut dengan tindakan Siwon, itu merupakan permintaan bisu Siwon untuk Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Beruntunglah mereka memesan restoran dengan privasi ketat untuk meja VIP di ruang tersendiri ini.

Kyuhyun meremas rambut belakang Siwon yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan tangannya ada dibelakang leher Siwon. Ketika Siwon dengan sengaja menyentuh langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melenguh dan ia dapat merasakan senyuman Siwon dalam ciuman itu. Siwon mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan sebuah hisapan kuat pada lidah Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengembalikan wajahnya yang memerah dan meraih nafasnya, _"Untuk apa itu tadi?"_

"_Inilah definisi dari makan malam yang romantis, Sayang…"_

Baiklah… Pendapat setiap orang berbeda, bukan?

Yang Kyuhyun tahu selanjutnya adalah Siwon yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya dapat meledak kapan saja. Kyuhyun begitu membenci rona merah di wajahnya yang membuatnya tampak semakin bodoh saat ini

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk memasuki apartemen mereka ketika Siwon menarik lengannya pelan. Kyuhyun menatap tangan Siwon kemudian beralih ke mata Siwon, disanalah Kyuhyun menemukan segalanya.

"_Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyu… Sekarang."_

Dan yang Kyuhyun tahu adalah saat ini dirinya tengah membalas lumatan Siwon pada bibirnya dengan intensitas yang sama. Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Siwon. Siwon terlihat tidak peduli, justru Siwon semakin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke tembok terdekat. Siwon meremas kedua pantat Kyuhyun, hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menyerah dalam ciumannya dan mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar begitu menggoda bagi Siwon.

Siwon tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu dan mulai menyerang leher Kyuhyun yang terekspos. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia membuka ikatan dasi Siwon dan membuang jas Siwon. Siwon melepaskan remasan pada pantat Kyuhyun hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan tambahan Kyuhyun membuka kemeja Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkannya dari celana pantalon hitamnya. Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon ketika Siwon menggigit leher Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan bekas cinta mereka.

"_Itu akan meninggalkan bekas, Siwon… ngghhh… Orang-orang… nggh… akan bertanya padakuhhh mengenai ituuhhh…"_

Siwon semakin kuat menggigit leher Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menguatkan remasannya pada rambut Siwon. Godaan ini terlalu menyiksanya dalam cara yang begitu memabukkan.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang terengah dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun, _"Katakan pada mereka bahwa kau milikku dan tanda itu sebagai buktinya. Bukti bahwa aku bercinta denganmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan juga bukti bahwa jika mereka berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, aku akan memburu mereka dan menjatuhkan mereka hingga ke liang lahat."_

Kyuhyun mengerang mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali mencium Siwon dengan begitu ganas yang dengan senang hati Siwon balas. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya, "_Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke kamar kita sekarang dan bercinta denganku hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Dan ketika mereka bertanya mengenai caraku berjalan,"_ Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Siwon dan berbisik, _"… aku akan menjawab, bahwa kekasihku yang melakukan ini padaku. Ia bercinta denganku hingga pagi dan ranjang terus berdecit ketika ia menanamkan penisnya yang begitu panjang dan besar ke dalam lubangku dan aku terus meneriakkan namanya sehing-" _

"_FUCK!"_

Siwon segera mencium Kyuhyun dan membawa mereka ke dalam kamar, tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada. Siwon tidak melewatkan seringai Kyuhyun dalam ciumannya. Siwon benar-benar tegang sekarang. Kyuhyun selalu tahu kelemahan Siwon dan dimana ia harus menyerang. Selalu. Dan yang Siwon inginkan saat ini hanya bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Dan mungkin sampai pagi. Seperti apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. Oh betapa Siwon tidak sabar mendengar Kyuhyun meneriakkan namanya.

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh keduanya. Siwon mengusap peluh di dahi Kyuhyun, _"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku benar-benar mewujudkan keinginanmu."_

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringainya, _"Apakah aku terlihat keberatan, Siwon?"_

Siwon membalas seringai Kyuhyun dengan miliknya dan kembali menyerang Kyuhyun. Memberi bekas cinta pada tiap bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa ia jamah. Desahan Kyuhyun yang terus mengalun memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Siwon menjilat dan mengulum puting Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya. Menarik tonjolan itu dengan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun terlalu sensitif disana. Siwon tahu itu. Siwon selalu tahu mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar puting Kyuhyun dan kembali melumatnya hingga kedua tonjolan itu mengeras menandakan Kyuhyun benar-benar tegang.

Dan benar dugaan Siwon, Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan cairan dikepala penisnya. Siwon kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada penis Kyuhyun dan mengulumnya. Kyuhyun dengan otomatis menjambak rambut Siwon untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat yang ia rasa.

Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Siwon ketika merasa dirinya akan segera sampai pada orgasmenya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, _"Akuhhh… ingin kita keluarhh ngghh bersamahhh, Siwonnhhh… I… need you… now." _Dan Siwon dengan senang hati akan memenuhinya.

Kyuhyun memberikan sebotol pelumas kepada Siwon. Mengoleskan pelumas itu pada permukaan penisnya dan lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang saat Siwon menyentuh lubangnya dan dengan sengaja menggodanya.

"_Tidak sabaran sekali. Kau begitu serakah malam ini, Sayang…"_

Kyuhyun menyeringai lemah, _"Serakah terhadapmu? Selalu."_

Kyuhyun menarik Siwon untuk ciuman panas lainnya. Siwon mengusapkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, _"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, bukan?"_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, _"Just shut up and put it in me already!"_

Siwon ikut tertawa kecil sebelum membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman penuh cintanya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Siwon mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Siwon ketika merasakan ujung kejantanan Siwon telah memasukinya. Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya lewat ciumannya. Siwon dengan tangan yang lain, mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan ritme teratur. Tentu saja Siwon dapat merasakan kesakitan Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Siwon memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Kyuhyun saat ia mendorong sisa kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"_So damn tight, babe…"_

"_You know you like it that way, Siwon ngghhh…"_

Keduanya mendiamkan posisi mereka, membiarkan Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan kehadiran Siwon dalam tubuhnya.

"_Kau begitu indah, Kyuhyun…"_ Siwon mengusap dahi Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkan rambut Kyuhyun dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, _"Benarkah?"_

Siwon tersenyum, menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. _"You are the definition of perfection, My Kyuhyun…"_

Kyuhyun mencium tangan bagian dalam Siwon yang berada di wajahnya, _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwon… You can move now."_

Dan Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun disaat ia menarik kejantanannya dan kembali menusukkannya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang pada beberapa tusukan awal. Berusaha mencari sudut dan ritme yang tepat, keduanya bergerak berirama. Siwon kembali mencium Kyuhyun dan menjamah tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_HOLY F-FUCK! Siwon! There! Again…"_

Siwon menyeringai. Ia tahu ia telah mendapatkan titik terdalam Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali menusukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Kyuhyun dengan direksi yang sama. Siwon dapat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menahan nikmat dan desahan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu indah saat ini. Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Siwon ketika Siwon mempercepat tempo tusukannya.

"_You like that, babe?"_

"_Hell yeah!"_

Siwon mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Semakin keras dan dalam. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Siwon mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun untuk menambah kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"_Si-siwon… I'm so cl-close ngghhh…"_

"_Me, too, babe! Fuck! It feels so damn good!"_

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas ketika ia semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Siwon. Merasakan bahwa dirinya dan Siwon sudah begitu dekat. Beberapa tusukan terakhir Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai pada puncaknya dan mengotori perut keduanya.

"SIWON!"

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika lubang Kyuhyun mengerat seiring dengan orgasme Kyuhyun. Beberapa tusukan selanjutnya dan Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun pada puncaknya. "KYUHYUN!" Mengeluarkan cairannya pada lubang Kyuhyun. Ia datang dengan deras. Kyuhyun mendesah lemah merasakan cairan hangat Siwon memenuhi lubangnya.

Keduanya terengah paska orgasme mereka. Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan lubangnya kehilangan. Siwon berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Siwon dan menjadikannya bantal. Menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh Siwon. Siwon menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut.

"_That was amazing…"_

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar Kyuhyun. _"I'm totally agree with that, babe."_

Siwon menarik selimut mereka dan menutupi tubuh keduanya. Siwon dapat merasakan Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Siwon. "_You smell good, Siwon."_

Siwon tertawa kecil, _"This is 'your' smell, babe…"_ Dan Kyuhyun merona hebat menyadari maksud Siwon. Tentu saja. Kyuhyun keluar dan mengotori tubuh keduanya, jadi tentu saja ini bau Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali mencium dahi Kyuhyun, kali ini lebih lama. _"Besok akan pergi sangat pagi. Jadi mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu."_

Kyuhyun mendongak, _"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku saja?"_

Siwon tersenyum_, "Setelah kejadian ini? Tentu saja tidak, Sayang. Kau butuh istirahat."_

Kyuhyun menghela, _"Jadi ini perpisahan?"_

"_Hanya untuk tiga hari."_

Tidak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri bahwa betapa ia ingin terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Siwon pada hidupnya karena jadwal kerja mereka. Setidaknya sampai karir mereka berakhir. Tapi rasa rindu itu selalu ada. Ketika Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur dan Siwon tidak menyusulnya, ketika Siwon akan melontarkan kalimat bodoh atas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, bagaimana cara Siwon menyebutkan bagian tubuhnya dengan cara yang nakal –oh, lupakan bagian ini, Kyuhyun merona mengingatnya-, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin terbiasa.

"_Kenapa diam?"_

Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya di atas dada kiri Siwon, _"Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selama kau pergi."_

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun didadanya dan mencium tangan itu, _"Aku akan kembali secepatnya."_

"_Aku tahu itu. Maafkan jika aku terdengar menyebalkan, tapi tentu saja aku akan tetap kesepian di sini."_

"_Aku akan meneleponmu tiga kali sehari."_

"_Dan mengirim pesan padaku setiap jam."_ Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Siwon tertawa kecil, _"Dan mengirim pesan padamu setiap jam."_ Ulang Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, _"Kau janji?"_

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat_, "Aku janji. Sekarang tidurlah, aku bisa merasakan kelelahanmu saat ini. Menjadi 'bottom' tidaklah mudah, aku tahu itu."_

"_Yah!" _Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Siwon.

Siwon mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun, _"Aku akan merindukanmu disana, Kyu… Dan maafkan aku atas pertengkarang-pertengkaran kecil kita beberapa hari belakangan."_

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon, _"Kau akan membayarnya setelah kau pulang dari Cina, kau tahu itu."_

"_Jika menebusnya dengan cara seperti ini, well, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan."_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, _"I will make it up to you. And now… good night, Love… I love you."_

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, _"I love you, too, my darling. Good night. I'll see you soon."_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Dimana ia telah menyadari kepergian kekasihnya. Selain itu tubuhnya telah bersih dari kegiatan semalam dan keadaan sekitarnya juga telah berbeda dari semalam yang ia ingat. Jadi Siwon tidak tidur? Atau bagaimana? Dan bagaimana bisa ia tidak terbangun sama sekali ketika Siwon melakukan semua itu? Hal itu selalu terjadi padanya. Mungkin karena Siwon selalu membuatnya nyaman dan aman.

Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Kyuhyun juga tak melewatkan sarapan yang Siwon siapkan untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, ia sudah merindukan Siwon. Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi untuknya selama tiga hari ke depan. Kyuhyun menghela. Kyuhyun mengambil nampan itu dan menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya seusai mandi. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di atas meja rias mereka. Setangkai mawar merah. Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh membayangkan cara kekasihnya untuk memberi kejutan-kejutan kecil kepadanya. Kyuhyun selalu jatuh akan hal itu. Terjerumus pada sosok Siwon lebih dalam. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau keluar dalam jurang cinta itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil mawar merah itu dan menghirup aromanya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika menemukan secarik kertas yang menggantung pada tangkai bunga itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya turun ketika ia membaca tulisan tangan Siwon itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan mawar itu di dalam vas berisi air. Agar ketika Siwon pulang nanti, bunga itu tetap hidup. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan suara kepada Siwon. Ia tahu bahwa pesan itu tidak akan terkirim saat itu juga karena mungkin Siwon masih ada dalam peswat. Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun berterima kasih atas kejutan Siwon kali ini.

"_Siwon hyung… Jika saja kau ada di sini saat ini, aku akan sangat bahagia. Siwon… aku rasa aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu. Pesonamu begitu kuat dan kepribadianmu begitu indah hingga aku kembali jatuh. Cepatlah pulang, aku sudah merindukanmu. Terima kasih atas bunga mawar yang indah beserta ucapannya. Kau membuatku menangis pagi ini. I love you, my everlasting love."_

THE END

Epilogue

'_Karena sejauh apapun dia pergi, seberapa sering dia pergi, selama apapun itu, dan kapanpun dia kembali, kau akan tetap tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya. Karena cinta, memiliki kebiasaan untuk kembali._

_ Siwon, Choi.'_

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Heyya! Akhirnya saya kembali kesini! Setelah lama tidak publish akhirnya saya berkesempatan untuk publish cerita ini. Padahal saya lagi di tengah UAS. Hosh! Doakan saya sukses dengan kuliah saya di kedokteran hewan yaa :D I think I lose my nerve to write. So, yeah… I have to keep trying right? Jadi maafkan kalo seandainya feelnya ga dapet. Oh dan masalah typo, I can't get over that bitch when I'm writing. Sorry for the rude words, by the way. Ya walaupun mungkin tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian, mohon beri komentar, review, dan kalo bisa follow dan favorite jika berkenan (: Check my other stories on my profile! Thanks buat yang udah kasi favorite, follow, komentar, dan review pada karya-karya saya sebelumnya.

ADD my BBM perhaps? 226BFE4E

Thanks! Love you, Guys!


End file.
